This invention relates to novel acylhydroximyl halides and to a method of preparing acylhydroximyl halides from nitroketones.
Heretofore, only certain acylhydroximyl halides, namely the chlorides, have been disclosed and prepared by reacting a low molecular weight 1-nitro-2-alkanone, that is nitroketones having three or four carbons such as nitroacetone or 1-nitro-2-butanone, in concentrated hydrochloric acid at ambient temperatures. While this earlier method provided acceptable yields of the desired chloride product, extended reaction times of twenty or more hours were reported in providing the material. Further, the earlier method is applicable only to the preparation of low molecular weight acylhydroximyl chlorides inasmuch as we have found that higher molecular weight nitroalkanones that is, those having at least five carbons and particularly those of seven carbons and higher either form poor yields of the product or do not react with hydrochloric acid.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide novel acylhydroximyl halides and to a method for their preparation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for the preparation of acylhydroximyl halides in good yields over shortened reaction times.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method applicable to the preparation of acylhydroximyl halides from low and higher molecular weight nitroalkanones.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description and examples.